A printed circuit board (PCB) is a delicate device that is susceptible to damage if not adequately protected. PCBs that are utilized in automotive applications are protected by being installed and mounted within a housing. The housing can be fabricated from many different materials based on the location in which the PCB will be located and the application for which the PCB is used.
Typically, a PCB is placed within a housing and then sealed with a potting material to prevent contamination or moisture from affecting operation. The potting material is typically a liquid plastic material that hardens through a heat curing process. In some instances the potting material may consist of an epoxy that is mixed with a hardening agent. Use of either type of potting material generates heat that can generate gases. The gases must be exhausted to prevent degradation to the potting material. Preferably, gases are exhausted in a controlled manner and not merely allowed to bubble up through the potting material. Accordingly, a housing is typically provided with a vent opening that provides for the exhaust of the generated gases.
Disadvantageously, the vent opening provides a path for moisture and other contaminants to enter the housing and the cavity within which the PCB is located. The vent opening typically is open to a portion of the housing that will be plugged from contact with the environment, such as for example within a connector housing. In this way, the seal for the connector will also prevent moisture from intruding into the sealed housing. However, in some applications it is desirable to further seal the vent opening. Sealing a vent opening within a connector requires insertion of a tool that can undesirably contact and possibly dislodge electrical connections disposed within the connector.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a venting method and device to provide for exhausting gases that is capable of being sealed without interfering with desired electrical connections.